


Story Of My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Moving On, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Story Of My Life

Stiles sighs as he holds the photo of him and his father in his hands. Or, his adoptive father actually.

Today marks a week since John Stilinski died.

John died from stage four cancer. By the time they found out he had it, there was nothing they could do. And since he only had a few months to live, he decided it was best for him to stay in the hospital until it was time for him to pass. But Stiles made sure to visit every single day just in case.

The week before John passed away, he confessed to Stiles that he was adopted, making sure to show him the paperwork in order for Stiles to believe him. The second the words came out, and Stiles looking at proof, it was shocking to say the least.

Turns out, Stiles’ real father is his adoptive mother’s brother, Alaric Saltzman, or as Stiles knows him to be his Uncle Alaric.

After finding out that same week, Stiles called Alaric. As much as he wanted to at that time to tell him that he knew the truth, he waited until he was able to come face to face with him. Then Stiles and Alaric spent a whole day catching up on everything in their lives, but Stiles feels like it’s going to take a while until he can call Alaric his actual father.

Today’s also the day that Stiles leaves Beacon Hills.

For good.

Stiles comes down the spiral steps with his backpack over his shoulder. The rest of his belongings are already in Mystic Falls with Alaric which is where he’s going to be moving to.

“Ready?” Scott speaks, hands inside of his pocket. Stiles sets his backpack down on the couch. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” He answers, then sighs. Scott chuckles softly and walks towards Stiles to wrap his arms around him in a hug.

“I’m gonna miss you like hell, man.” Scott mumbles. Stiles nods. “Same here. I’m sorry that I’m leaving.” He says. Scott pulls away quickly to look at him. “Dude, you gotta stop apologizing for leaving. This is your choice. And as much as we all don’t want you to leave, we understand.” He says.

Stiles smiles a little. “Thanks.”

Scott nods, patting his shoulder. “Of course. Now, you know that I love you, man. And I wish you the best over there. They’re lucky to have you. Also, you ever need anything, I’m a phone call away. Hell, even a plane ride away.” He tells him. Stiles chuckles quietly. “Yeah, I know.” He says.

Scott clears his throat. “I’ll go get Derek for you now.” He says, but before he goes, Stiles hugs him once more. “I won’t forget you guys, I promise.” Stiles says as they’re pulling away.

Scott smiles and heads to the kitchen. Stiles exhales deeply, waiting as Derek comes out from the kitchen a few seconds later. When they see each other, their shared conversation from the night before comes to Stiles’ mind.

“You know,” Derek starts. “When I woke up this morning with you in my arms, I had hoped that everything that’s happened, your dads passing, you saying that you’re leaving, was just a dream.”

Stiles frowns, but Derek continues. “I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad because as I told you last night, I understand. But I just hope that you understand,” he makes his way up to Stiles, taking his hands. “That I’ll always love you.” He admits.

Stiles nods, squeezing his hands. “I understand, Derek. Because I’ll always love you too.” He whispers. He closes his eyes as their foreheads lean against one another. That’s what he’s always loved about Derek when they’re together. Derek always let go of himself around Stiles and be himself even though he was still his same brooding self around the others, but nobody else cared because Derek always treated Stiles good no matter what.

They pull away a little and Stiles presses a soft kiss to Derek’s lips. Derek doesn’t want to let go of Stiles but he knows he has to, so he does. “Taxi just pulled up.” Scott says as he comes out from the kitchen, hands back inside his pockets.

Stiles nods as he throws his backpack back around his shoulder. He takes keys out from his pocket and tosses them to Scott who catches it easily. “Those are the keys for the Jeep. Along with some other keys that I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out soon enough. Take care of her. And if I find that something’s happened, other than it breaking down, I’ll have Derek kick your ass.” He says.

Scott chuckles, and Derek smiles fondly at Stiles.

Then Stiles turns, heading out the door.

*

“This is your room.”

Stiles looks around the room where he sees the boxes that he had given to Alaric which contains most of his things from back home. He sighs. “You know, you didn’t have to get a new apartment. I would’ve been fine with sleeping on the couch or whatever.” He mumbles, setting his backpack down.

Alaric shakes his head. “I’m not going to let you sleep on some couch, Stiles. Besides, it was time for me to get a new apartment anyway. The last one I had, my bed was in the living room.” He explains. Stiles chuckles quietly, hating it so much how that last part reminds him of Derek.

Alaric clears his throat. “Do you want to get something to eat?” He asks slowly. Stiles exhales deeply. “Uh, no thank you. I’m not hungry.” He answers. Alaric nods, then there’s a knock downstairs so he turns to go get it.

Stiles sighs heavily, realizing he’s actually hungry.

There’s talking downstairs so Stiles stands up and heads towards the steps, stopping at the top.

“You forgot to come pick me up an hour ago.”

“I sent you a text, Damon. Just give me a minute.”

Stiles walks down the steps, gaining both of their attentions. “On second thought, I actually am kinda hungry.” He speaks. Alaric chuckles a little. “That’s fine,” he pulls out his wallet. Stiles crosses his arms, feeling uncomfortable under Alaric’s friend, Damon, stare. “You know, if you’re going somewhere, it’s fine. I can wait.” He says.

Alaric shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll give you some money and lend you the keys to my car.” He says, handing Stiles a few twenty’s. Hesitant, Stiles takes it before he turns to Damon. “I’m Stiles. Since Alaric forgot to introduce me.” He teases.

Damon holds his hand out. “I’m Damon. Damon Salvatore.” He says as Stiles shakes his hand, then they pull their hands away. Alaric clears his throat again. “We have to get going. But are you going to be okay?” He asks Stiles, handing him his keys.

Stiles nods. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Alaric returns the nod, heading towards the door with Damon. Damon’s eyes meet Stiles’ again before he walks out the door. Alaric looks at Stiles once more before he follows Damon to his car.

Stiles waits until they’re gone before he leaves himself to go and get some food somewhere.

That’s how Stiles ends up at the Mystic Grill.

A waitress leads him to a table, smiles flirtatiously at him, and leaves. Stiles chuckles to himself as he begins to look through the menu.

About two minutes later, a girl comes up to him. “I’m sorry if this comes off as weird, but you just look kinda familiar and I was wondering if we’ve met before.” She speaks. Stiles frowns a little. “Uh, well, I don’t think we have. Unless the reason I look familiar to you is because I’m the son of Alaric Saltzman, then I’ll understand.” He replies.

The girl’s face changes to shock. “Oh, wow. Really? Mr. Saltzman is my history teacher.” She says. Stiles nods. “Right. I forgot he was a teacher. I’m Stiles.” He says as he extends a hand.

The girl shakes it. “Bonnie Bennett. I’m sorry for coming up to you out of the blue. I tend to be weird like that.” She says. Stiles smiles, shaking his head. “Not a problem, Bonnie.” He assures her.

Bonnie returns the smile as she turns to go, but Stiles stops her quickly. “Are you going somewhere?” He asks. Bonnie shakes her head. “Not really. I just came here because I was supposed to meet one of my friends but she had to cancel. Then I saw you.” She explains.

Stiles nods slowly. “Okay...well, would you mind staying? I could really use the company, and maybe gain you as a friend so that I won’t be alone for when I start school here.” He tells her.

Bonnie smiles again, nodding. “Sure.”

Bonnie sits down in front of him as she takes the menu from Stiles to look through it. “So, anything I should know for school?” Stiles asks. Bonnie shrugs. “Not really. I mean, there was this thing called Miss Mystic Falls that was yesterday but that’s about it for now. Oh, but Founder’s Day is coming up. It’s a celebration that the whole town celebrates for its anniversary.” She says.

Stiles chuckles, taking all of that in. The waitress comes back and she seems upset when she sees Bonnie, but she takes their orders anyway.

When she leaves, Bonnie looks at Stiles. “She seemed kinda...upset that I was here.” She says. Stiles nods. “Yeah, she was trying to hit on me earlier. She probably thinks you’re my girlfriend.” He says, taking a sip of his drink.

Bonnie raises her eyebrow. “Why don’t you ask her out then since I’m not?” She asks. Stiles clears his throat. “Because I’m not really looking for a relationship right now. I just got out of one like today.” He answers. Bonnie frowns slightly. “Oh, I’m sorry for asking. I didn’t know.” She says.

Stiles waves his hand. “It’s fine. Like you said, you didn’t know.” He assures her. Bonnie nods, messing with her fingers. “Well, since we’re going to be friends now, do you mind me asking any questions? Like, sort of getting to know you questions? You can totally do the same thing to me.” She says.

Stiles chuckles. “Sure.”

Bonnie nods. “Okay. So are your parents divorced? Is that why you’re here now?” She asks. Stiles shifts in his seat, and Bonnie opens her mouth to take the question back, but Stiles speaks before she can. “Sort of. I recently found out that Alaric is my biological father. Before, I was living with...my adopted parents, I guess. But my adoptive mother died when I was younger and my adoptive father passed away like a week ago. I could’ve stayed and lived with my best friend and his mother but I didn’t want to. I felt that I needed a fresh start so I moved here to live with Alaric. Before I found out the truth, I actually knew him as my Uncle Alaric since he’s my adoptive mother’s brother. As for my birth mother, well, that’s a whole other story.” He explains, remembering the conversation he had with Alaric about what truly happened to her.

Bonnie inhales deeply. “Oh, wow. I’m...I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine what you must be feeling right now.” She says. Stiles nods. “I’m still shocked about it myself, to be honest.” He mumbles.

Bonnie clears her throat. “I know we just met and everything, but if you ever need anything to talk about or just anything in particular, I’ll be here.”

Stiles smiles softly. “Thank you.”

Bonnie nods in return and they continue talking.

*

“I’ll see you at school?”

Stiles nods. “Yup. Thanks again.” He says. Bonnie smiles, grabs her purse, and leaves.

Stiles stands up as he puts on his jacket. He turns to head out the doors but that’s when he sees Alaric walk through them. Stiles frowns when he sees the look on his face so he walks up to him.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Stiles asks. Alaric sighs while running a hand down his face. “Hey, I, uh, I didn’t know that you’d still be here. I thought that you’d be back home by now.” He says.

Stiles’ frown deepens. “I was on my way there until I saw you. Did Damon drop you off here?” He asks. Alaric nods. “Yeah. I was going to get a drink but we can head home if you want.” He mumbles.


End file.
